Story Archive
Arc 1: Hairspray The Mane-iac turns one of the Justice League's own into a super-villain! The Power Ponies join forces with the Wanderer to stop the hirsute hysteria of Hairspray! Arc 2: Bayne Worn out from their battles against Hairspray, the Power Ponies incur the wrath of one of their most dangerous foes. Can the Power Ponies save themselves, let alone their newest ally, from the brains and brawn of the brilliant Bayne? Arc 3: Mutagen With Bayne on the run, his fiery trail of ruination has yet to cool. The Venom that vampirized the Wanderer is leaking into the schemes of even the most honorable ponies. The entire city is at risk of losing itself to the Venom's sting! Arc 4: Super Mane-iac Venom has finally fallen into the most sinister of hands! The Mane-iac is more super-powerful than ever, and she intends to build her evil empire on the bones of Balkham Asylum. New heroes meet old foes in the Mane-iac's most mane-raising masterpiece of malevolence! Arc 5: Noci The City of Maretropolis is finally safe from the latest crime wave. However, evil lurks even in the hearts of our heroes. Will the Power Ponies allow Noci to continue his aggression, or will the canine king of collateral damage ruin the team from within? Arc 6: Omega Z At last, the deadliest of the bunkers' terrors comes to light. The Tyrannous Automaton of Trotham rises against the good ponies of Equestria. Not even Princess Celestia is safe from the mechanical menace! Arc 7: Parlys the Pale Even in the depths of the horrible changeling hive lurks evil too vile for its neighbors to bear. When an enemy more fearsome than even his queen turns his discerning eyes to Equestria, no pony can rest soundly. Can our heroes repel the peerless peril that is Parlys the Pale? Arc 8: Crimson Cowl Having finally returned to Maretropolis, the Justice League of Equestria is ready to resume its normal duties... until a mysterious stranger appears and tries to destroy the team's leader. Not even the newlywed Mane-iac is willing to take chances with the Crimson Cowl! Arc 8.1: Symbiotes In the ruins of Trotham lies a familiar face with ill intentions. Gifted with untold power by a bizarre meteorite, Fili-Second brings to Equestria an extraterrestrial threat of enormous strength. In the midst of a chaos spirit's onslaught, Bloodstorm prowls the streets! Arc 8.2: Vacation Weary of fighting crazy queens of cosmetics, conniving changeling conjurers, and red-robed robot renegades, the Power Ponies take a vacation at the beach. All is well for a while. But then Goldfin discovers a secret that will change the way she looks at villainy... Arc 9: Sinister Six While all seems well in the city of Maretropolis, a novel evil festers among the brightest minds of the era. Blending the veterans of the old days with the scholars of the new, this evil calls itself... the Sinister Six! Arc 10: Incubus The Justice League of Equestria finds itself haunted by far more than its past defeats and present shortcomings. The vengeful ghost of the Obscure Acolyte appears to have risen from the grave, and the team is in no shape to deal with the threat! Can they mend their severed relationships and wounded feelings before the reaper comes for them too? Arc 11: Folderol After eluding detection for so long, the Draynian master of magic Folderol rises to claim the world he knowingly dominates. Unsatisfied with the ruination of Vanhoover and Manehattan, he turns his forces upon Ponyville to acquire the power of Princess Twilight Sparkle. In the fiend's own words, his quest will end only in one of two ways! Arc 12: King Aspen The evil changeling sorcerer Parlys the Pale has escaped from Discord's custody! Discord and the changeling queen are beside themselves with rage, and our heroes find that they have little progress to show. All they know is that the trail leads deep into the Everfree Forest, where nothing is as it seems. Arc 13: Acolyte 2.0 At last, the Obscure Acolyte's wrongdoing catches up with him as his own fell creations rise against their maker. But with Chance and the Dragon of Death occupying the Power Ponies' full attention, who can stop them from continuing their monstrous march into the heart of Maretropolis? The answer will leave some of our heroes heartbroken... Arc 14: Captain Death-Stalker With the powers of stolen technology, stolen magic, and the trust of one of the Power Ponies' own, the nefarious Death-Stalker menaces criminals and innocents alike. No longer content with ruling the seas, he now reaches into the dark heart of our city to rebuild his fallen empire. Who among our heroes can lay a hoof on the intangible fiend? Who can hope to endure the cold thunder of his fatal strike? The Touch of Death is upon Maretropolis! Category:Supplement